


A Crack in the Ice

by AgentMal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dacryphilia, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/pseuds/AgentMal
Summary: STRIKE Team Alpha shows Rumlow, one of their newest members, something fun to do with the Winter Soldier after hours.Set before Steve was discovered in the ice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	A Crack in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> STRIKE Team names stolen from [Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879413), which lightly inspired the setting of Rumlow's early days.

"Now what was it you dipshits think is so much fun?" Rumlow asked.

Rumlow was two inches into the asset, who he'd had sit on his dick facing him -- instead of how he usually did things-- on the assurances of his teammates that it would be worth it. But seeing those dead eyes stare at nothing, or worse, staring back at him, was not doing anything for him.

"Make him call you Stevie," said Mathers, to snickers, "Trust us."

Rumlow couldn't see where this was going to lead that they were so excited for, but what the hell, "Asset. Call me Stevie."

The Soldier fixed his otherwise blank eyes on him over the rim of his muzzle and replied in monotone, "Yes, sir, Stevie."

"No, no, drop the sir," said Mathers to the Soldier as he pressed his shoulders down, effectively pressing him further onto Rumlow's dick, "say Stevie like you're undercover and you need people to believe you really care for Stevie." More snickering went around the room. Mathers pressed the asset's shoulders rhythmically, bouncing him like a basketball in time with Rumlow's quickening thrusts. 

"Yes, Stevie." A little more breathless- though whether that was from some facsimile of emotion or from getting the breath pounded out of him was not clear.

It was at this point that the rest of them started contributing suggestions and commands to the asset, "Say yeah, not yes." "Say I got you" "Put your hand on his face and say you'd follow his mug anywhere" Some of these garnered agreement from the others there, some sparked outright laughter. Rumlow could tell this was in reference to something, he just didn't know what. He endured the mystery without asking- he was still pretty new on STRIKE Team Alpha, and trusted he would pick up their secrets and in-jokes in time.

Something was happening in the Soldier- his eyes were mostly dead still, but he had a hint of something also as he carried out their various jeered orders. Confusion? Awareness?

And his voice was changing. No Russian accent, no perfectly neutral-trained American, his accent was sounding more knocked around, more lived in, like something out of an old movie. 

"Come on, slugger, give it to me," he said with an accent like James Cagney and no expression whatsoever, to which Rumlow happily complied.

Then Davis came over and whispered into the asset's ear, and whatever he said definitely hit a chord, sparking a flash of something that was quickly gone. After a moment passed in silence Davis prompted sternly, "Well?"

And that's when it happened- what the point of all this had to be, what they had wanted Rumlow to see. The Soldier started to speak, to say what Davis had just ordered, and though the only tells were slight wavers in his otherwise disaffected voice, microexpressions in his otherwise dull and indifferent face, to Rumlow who knew him well and had a front row seat it was a fireworks display. 

"It's okay, Stevie. I know you got me. I know--" he even hesitated fractionally, boggling Rumlow's mind- the asset didn't hesitate, and then even more incredible the Soldier closed his eyes to finish speaking, "I know you'd never let me fall."

Rumlow almost didn't want to speak, didn't want to break whatever spell they'd cast on him. This tool of HYDRA had been a perfect weapon for decades, he was as perfect and indifferent as stone, as marble, he didn't have _emotions_. He certainly didn't have enough recall to have any _emotional triggers_ , except clearly that's what the boys had tapped into. And it must have been something deep, to last this long and through such intense conditioning and programming. This was some last tiny vestige of the person the asset was made out of, peaking through, while the rest of the asset was trying to shove it back down into oblivion. It was wild, and it was hot as fuck. Rumlow looked around the room, taking in the team's eager faces, clearly pleased with themselves and excited to show off what they had to someone new, and let them see how impressed he was, how incredible he found this.

Rumlow _almost_ didn't want to speak, didn't want to risk breaking the spell, but had an overriding desire, especially as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. 

"Open your eyes," he ordered, quiet, almost in an undertone, but hard.

The Soldier hesitated again, but soon enough was opening his eyes, and Rumlow was treated to the sight of tears welling there. 

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?" he muttered incredulously, even as the spectacle was driving him closer and closer. The team was laughing and jeering more than ever, and for the first time, Rumlow felt like laughing with them.

Then Davis leaned down right by the asset's ear again, but this time didn't bother hiding what he was saying from Rumlow's hearing, in a voice like velvet poison, "Stevie _did_ let you fall, he abandoned you, he failed you, and worse, you failed him." Then, aiming his words like a kick in the gut, "And now he's dead."

And that's when some part of the asset broke, choking on a sob behind his mask, tears running from his eyes even as he struggled to remain impassive and stoically take the fucking he was enduring. Rumlow never thought he'd see anything like it, and the high of how insane, how fascinating, how incredible it was, was what took him over the edge, laughing loudly and broadly as he slammed home the last few, irregular times into the man crying on his lap. 

"Now call me Stevie and say you're sorry," said Rumlow, who by now had caught on to the flavor of things. 

More tears spilled from his eyes, which were bulging and blinking to try to stop them, and he practically sobbed, "I'm sorry, Stevie, I'm sorry." The asset wasn't addressing Rumlow, Rumlow could tell the asset wasn't even fully aware of him anymore, Rumlow's order had simply allowed the Soldier to say it. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so goddamn sorry." His eyes were closed again, which Rumlow wasn't about to allow. 

He was about to bark at him to open his eyes when Rumlow got a better idea. He spoke tenderly as he braced his legs for the move, braced his hands where they'd been holding the asset's back.

"You're real cut up over failing Stevie? Stevie who would never let you fall?"

The Soldier was trying to get himself under control and didn't respond, but Rumlow knew he was listening, hanging on his words.

And that's when Rumlow stood up, dumping the Winter Soldier on the floor. 

-:-

Afterword: 

Later, as they were all cleaning up in the showers after they'd all had a turn, Rumlow casually brought up his reservations. 

"Yeah, it was fun and all, but you know this is insane, right?"

"I know!" said Cook, as if he was being complemented, "I've seen him take a knife through the hand without flinching, but start talking about his "Stevie" and he just loses it!"

"I don't mean the Soldier's reactions, I mean you guys, bringing them out."

"Oh oh, we got a real stickler here, gents," said Weaver.

"No, seriously," said Rumlow, while still smiling genially, "you guys want to play on some memory he's not supposed to have? He could kill us all if his programming even buckles, why would you even lean near something like that?"

Stone, the ranking person there, came over and put an avuncular hand on Rumlow's shoulder, something that was less than welcome, but which Rumlow didn't protest. "It seems nuts, but we didn't discover it. It's been passed down over the years, decades, since before Pierce was even in the picture I hear. So trust me when I say this has been going on for a while. And as far as I know, it's never gone sideways. So relax."

Rumlow tried to look like these words were appeasing him, though they definitely fucking didn't. As far as he knows? Like hell Rumlow was going to count on word of mouth in a secret, compartmentalized organization _inside_ a secret, compartmentalized organization. 

Apparently Stone sensed he still had misgivings and continued, "Look, whatever it is, it's just a fraction of a memory. If you don't know any better it might seem like that piece of a memory has a whole memory attached to it, like there's an entire person behind that, waiting to be drawn out, but it's not. It's not a hint of a real person under there, it's not the tip of some iceberg, if you kept pushing, there isn't more that would come out. The rest of whoever he was is gone, erased, all except for the skills we wanted to keep and that last little extra piece. Pierce himself tried to bring out more, back when he was "Steve's" age and even looked like the man."

Rumlow looked sharply at Stone at that.

"Oh yeah, they know who Stevie is, who the asset used to be, all of it. I know, too. Maybe one day you'll get to be on the inside on that one, and let me tell you, it's good. But back to what I was saying. Pierce himself tried to bring out more, tried to act and talk like Steve, did his research and made some good guesses on what to say and how, and the most he could get the Soldier to break was not much more than what you saw today. There just isn't any more left of him beneath the fist of HYDRA."

This was starting to mollify Rumlow, who might not think much of Stone, but had very different opinions about Pierce. 

Stone started to walk away, satisfied. As a parting shot he said over his shoulder, "I mean, if there was anything else there, you'd need the actual Steve to bring it out. And he's been dead for 65 years."


End file.
